


I Like Your Style

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- College Professors, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: Dean introduces Ash and Garth and the relationship between the childhood development professor and the computer science and robotics professor blossoms in a few quick snap shots.





	I Like Your Style

Dean called Garth over from where he was eating a bowl of lucky charms and taking notes on kid’s shows. “Come over here! I want you to meet the new guy in the Computer Science and Robotics department!” 

Garth got up and walked over with a big dopey smile.

Ash held out a hand to him, “howdy, my name is Dr. Ash Miles, but you can call me Ash or Dr. Badass if you want.”

“Awww, come here. If Dean wanted to introduce you then you are worth a hug.” Garth pulled the mulleted man into a tight hug.

At first Ash wasn’t sure how to react but when he saw Dean chuckling he relaxed into the hug and patted Garth’s back. “Good to meet you too amigo.”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Garth was trying to think of a reason to see “Dr. Badass” again. He decided that he would take a toy robot, from the preschool that was also kind of his lab that, was malfunctioning to him. That would seem less odd than if he brought his computer or called him for help as there is an actual IT department for that. But he really liked the guy and wanted to be able to talk to him. So he gathered up his keys and the robot and headed to the computer science department. 

When Garth got to the door to the man’s office he heard rock music playing on the other side. He knocked and then waited a little bit to see if Ash heard him. He knocked again, this time louder.

The music turned off and Ash opened the door “HEY! It’s Garth! What can I do for ya’”

Garth held out the toy “I was wondering if you could fix this robot? And maybe make it less likely to break in the future? The kids love it but they can be brutal.”

Ash took the robot. “Sure. I can take a look at it at least.”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Ash knocked on Garth’s office door, he was holding the robot which was not only repaired but had a couple extra things added to it.

Garth answered with a big smile “Hi Ash!”

Ash flicked his long hair back into place “Hey, amigo, I fixed the robot and added a few things that I thought the kids might enjoy.”

“Wow! Thank you! That was really nice of you! Do you want a brownie? I made some for my class and have a few extra.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that. Lead the way.”

Garth giddily lead him to the small kitchen area (it had a mini fridge, a sink, and a microwave) where he had the brownies. He uncovered the tin and offered it to Ash.

Ash set the robot down and took a brownie. “My niece is turning three in a couple weeks, do you have any suggestions of what I should get her?”

Garth thought “Simple puzzles are good, same with memory games, toys or costumes that help them play pretend is helpful for them to learn social and emotional skills, and bath toys are just plain fun. I wouldn’t recommend toys that make noise, especially ones like xylophones or those little pianos, that don’t turn off or a battery can’t be removed, those toys should be left to the parent for buy so they can make that decision to have a noisier home to themselves.”

Ash nodded “See I don’t really know what is age appropriate, do you want to go to the toy store with me then maybe we can see a movie and go to dinner?” he stuffed the rest of his brownie into his mouth.

Garth grinned “that sounds great to me!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Ash setup the robot he had created very careful. It was a simple remote control robot on wheels that was holding a covered tray. On the tray was a puppet he had seen Garth gazing at when they were shopping a few weeks ago, the puppet was felt and in the style of the muppets and was a white, with rainbow polkadots, elephant. Inside the mouth of the elephant was a simple silver band. He was going to present the puppet and ring to Garth at dinner that evening.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Garth adjusted his black iridescent tie, the closest thing to rainbow his friends thought would be acceptable to fit with the rest of the color scheme, one more time. 

Dean patted his back “dude, you know Ash isn’t going to care if your tie is crooked. All he cares about is if you meet him in that isle.”

He nodded and took a deep breath, “how much longer until I get to call him my husband?”

“About an hour until you sign the papers and it’s all legal, you sap. I am so glad I introduced you two, you guys are one weird couple but I have to admit I like your style.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic! Let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Follow me, say hi, or send me a prompt on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs or @castielsdeadlyparasol


End file.
